Control
by ChristineFury
Summary: Meredith doesn't appreciate Orsino challenging her position, and decides to take matters into her own hands- with unexpected reactions. A one shot of the sexual tension between Meredith Stannard and First Enchanter Orsino.


Orsino sighed in frustration as he looked over the paperwork the Viscount had sent to him, all of it notarized by the Grand Cleric. There never seemed to be an end to it. His wide green eyes flicked to the candle on his desk, and judging from the amount of wax melted, it was well after sunset. The low rumble in his stomach conformed that suspicion, and he sighed again, getting up. A quick jaunt to the kitchen for a bite of dinner, maybe some wine, and he'd get back to work. He picked up his staff from where it rested against the wall, and slid into its customary place on his back. He brushed a stray lock of hair from his brow, sighing at the threads of silver that was laced through the dark umber. He was finding more and more silver in his hair lately.

He opened the door to his office and stumbled back a bit as blue eyes met his own green gaze from the hallway. A young woman stood there, carrying a tray with a bowl of stew, a small bottle of wine, and a few slices of bread. Pale gold hair framed a face that could only be described as leonine- strong glinting eyes, and a sharp jaw, the face of a predator, framed with thick mane of wavy hair. He blinked, suddenly feeling horribly old as her youthful face peered at him, the strength in her young body making him feel feeble. She pursed her full lips in an exasperated attempt in suppressing a scowl.

"First Enchanter Orsino. The Knight Captain told me to bring you dinner, since she figured you would forget. Seems she was right," she said, her voice a drawl, easy going, dry, but strong- every syllable carried power that had yet to show itself on her armor. She was bedecked in the plate of a templar recruit. Orsino couldn't recall her face. Was she new?

"Forgive me, miss. I do not recall having met you before," he said, pulling his staff from his back- an action she stiffened at, eyes widening ever so slightly, but she relaxed as he leaned it back against the wall.

"Recruit Meredith Stannard," she said simply, thrusting the tray at him without ceremony. Orsino took it, cocking his head, feeling old again as her eyes darted to his hair, a thick umber brown mane, threaded with silver, the hairline starting to make an upward and backward climb on his forehead- a forehead already permanently creased with a worry line. He nodded his thanks to her.

"Thank you, Miss Stannard," he said, moving to put the tray on his desk. She made a sound of impatience.

"Just Meredith, if you please, First Enchanter. I... would rather not hear my family name right now," she said, her voice firm, strong and ringing with dulcet tones of powerful feminine youth. Orsino resisted the urge to lift a brow and ask why, but knew better. Some templars came from rough lives, and even the harsh reality of the Order was an escape for their souls. The hard edge to her sky blue eyes and the way she'd stiffened when he'd reached for his staff were evidence of that. He nodded his thanks again.

"Thank you then, Meredith," he said. She shrugged, looking awkward at receiving thanks from him.

"I need to go," she said abruptly, turning and leaving without the slightest farewell. Orsino watched her leave, her stride quick, but loping and graceful. He frowned, watching her go. The girl was a predator who'd been shoved into a corner, and was licking her wounds while watching her competition prowl about. He hoped her wounds healed quickly before the others- especially his stubbornly mischievous senior enchanters- took advantage of her injuries.

'Would be a shame to see a pretty recruit like that go to waste,' he thought to himself before he could stop the thought from bubbling to the surface of his mind. He blinked in horror. Did he really just think that to himself? Did he really just have thoughts about a templar recruit? He shook his head, setting the tray in an empty spot on his desk. He was hungry. Maybe after dinner he wouldn't think such things.

However, each bite of his supper only intensified the image of the young lioness' blue eyes in his mind, making it hard for his stomach to settle.

* * *

><p>"I... thank you for taking the time to be my escort, Knight Stannard," Orsino said awkwardly, his voice strained as the pair of them moved through Hightown, nobles and guards avoiding them both. Meredith scowled at him, her fists clenching.<p>

"Knight Meredith, if you please, First Enchanter," she said curtly, not looking at him. Orsino's mouth tightened a bit.

"My apologies, Knight Meredith," he said softly, noticing the way her stride had become more agitated. She simply made a noice of annoyance and put an armored hand on his shoulder, giving him a nudge to indicate he should pick up the pace. He obliged, not wanting to spend any more time in the thick tension than he had to.

"I still don't understand why Her Grace insisted you come to the Chantry," Meredith said, breaking the silence. Her voice growled a bit, and it was obvious she was indignant that the first time she'd see the Grand Cleric would be escorting a mage. Orsino sighed and moved a slender hand to the bag resting at his hip.

"She wanted this paperwork, and she wanted to see me. Two birds with one stone?"

Meredith pinched her mouth into a firm line, and Orsino sighed to himself. The real reason the Grand Cleric had asked to see him was because she knew the Knight Commander would assign the new Knight to escort him, giving her a chance to see how the promising templar behaved around mages. She wanted to see what sort of templar she was- unfair, or too soft. It was also her way of seeing if Orsino could behave himself with a less experienced templar, and he knew better than to act a fool. He was the First Enchanter, and such behavior would only get him in trouble. Never mind that he had seen Meredith training- the young woman was a force to be reckoned with, and he wasn't tempted to test her patience- or the strength of her smite.

They came to the Chantry doors and Meredith pushed them open noisily, her annoyance showing. A few Sisters looked up and smiled at her, their expressions turning wary as they glanced at Orsino. He ignored them; he was used to the reactions. A Mother came gliding over to them, smiling warmly at Meredith. Meredith bowed her head, her gold locks shining in the light of the candles scattered everywhere.

"Welcome to the Chantry, Templar. I take it you are here to see her Grace?" The Mother said, her smile small but kind. Meredith nodded, the gesture curt and awkward.

"Yes. She asked to see the First Enchanter," she replied. The Mother bowed her head in acknowledgement.

"Very well. I will go get her."

"Not necessary, Mother Linna," said a wizened voice, and both mage and templar looked up to see the Grand Cleric descending the stairs. Orsino bowed his head, as did Meredith.

"Your Grace. Pleasure to see you again," Orsino said, earning a small smile from Elthina.

"It is good to see you, too, First Enchanter. I take it this is one of your newly knighted Templars?" She asked, turning to Meredith, who blinked in surprise. Orsino nodded.

"Just as you requested, your Grace."

Meredith looked outraged and overwhelmed, whirling to face Orsino, her teeth gritted.

"You...you TRICKED me!" She hissed. "You didn't tell me I was to be meeting the Grand Cleric OFFICIALLY today!"

Elthina put a hand on Meredith's shoulder, her expression soothing, and Meredith tore her murderous gaze from Orsino, who was keeping his face expressionless. Meredith took a deep breath and composed herself, giving Elthina look of apology.

"I beg forgiveness, your Grace. I... did not expect today to be the day I officially met you... I was under the impression that I was simply taking the First Enchanter to see you," she said haltingly. Elthina cocked her head and examined the young woman intently, Meredith falling silent, instinctively falling into attention. Elthina frowned.

"There is a glittering edge to you, child. You have seen more than a woman your age should have," she said softly, her eyes compassionate. "What is your name, my dear?"

Meredith blinked her blue eyes and looked like she wanted to shift uncomfortably, but remained stiffly at attention.

"Meredith Stannard, Your Grace," she said, and Elthina's gaze softened further as she reached out and stroked Meredith's cheek.

"The Knight Commander told me of you, my dear girl. Be at ease, my child. The Maker knows your pain. He has not abandoned you," she said, her voice soothing and calm. Meredith finally broke her stiff veneer and looked away, disbelief written on her face. Elthina simply watched her with her knowing eyes.

"You believe otherwise, my child, but the Maker has plans for you. I doubt He would give you such trials without having a greater end in store for you. Have faith in the Maker, my dear."

Meredith blinked, and Orsino looked away, pretending to be interested in a tome resting on a stand, wandering over to it. He wasn't interested- the book was a copy of the Chant of Light and Maker knew he'd read it so many times before- he just wanted to give Meredith space while Elthina talked to her. His ears were still fixed on the conversation, however.

"I...it's hard to have faith, Your Grace, when the Maker allows such things to happen. How can I know what to do after that?" She said, her voice strained. "How can I trust them?"

"By remembering that they suffer a burden given them. They struggle with their nature, as do all of us. It is your job as a Templar to watch over them and make sure they do not falter, and protect the innocent if they do. Give them some benefit of the doubt, my child. The Maker gave them a great burden for whatever reason," Elthina said gently.

Orsino sighed to himself, turning a page, pretending to read and look the part of a good little Andrastian. Inside, he was fuming, as he always did when he went to the Chantry. Elthina was kind, but still held the prejudice against mages just like any templar- the difference was, she didn't smite him on a whim. Meredith made a small sound, and Orsino knew she probably was just nodding to placate the Grand Cleric so she could go and have it be done with.

"I will remember your words, your Grace," she said, her voice soft, slightly strained. Orsino heard the sound of the Grand Cleric placing her hand on the young woman's plated shoulder.

"Maker be with you, child," she said. "First Enchanter?"

Orsino turned and made his way back over to the pair. Elthina smiled at him, and held out her hand. Orsino slipped the strap of the pack from over his shoulder and handed it to her. She opened it and leafed through the paperwork before nodding and closing the pack. She waved Mother Linna to her side, and handed the pack to the younger woman. The Mother bowed her head and strode off with the forms that had taken hours to finish filling out. Despite having turned them in to the Grand Cleric himself, Orsino couldn't help but feel that he'd done nothing at all with all the work he'd done. He resisted the urge to sigh, and Elthina gave him and Meredith another warm look.

"If there is anything else I can do for you...?"

"No, Your Grace," Meredith said abruptly. "I need to take the First Enchanter back to the Gallows. It was an honor to meet you."

"It was an honor to see you again, Your Grace," Orsino said, turning to go after seeing her nod. Meredith strode from the Chantry, Orsino having to put extra length into his strides to keep up with her furious pace. Meredith glanced over her shoulders, her sharp eyes narrowing at him. She grabbed his wrist and yanked him around a corner into the shadows, and Orsino winced, feeling her abilities swelling under her skin, even through the plate gloves- she was close to smiting him. She pushed her face close, her teeth gritted and bared.

"That was uncalled for, and below the belt, First Enchanter. I was NOT prepared to meet the Grand Cleric. I didn't have time to polish my armor, sharpen my sword or even to decide what I would say. How DARE you put me on the spot like that! You abuse your position, First Enchanter, and I WILL inform the Knight Commander," she hissed, close enough so that her breath reached his cheek, hot like a gust of steam from a dragon's maw. Her hand tightened on his wrist, and Orsino felt the bones rub together. He ground his teeth, refusing to make a sound of discomfort, catching his breath before answering her.

"The Knight Commander was the one who told me you'd be meeting her today, Knight Meredith. I simply followed her orders," he managed.

Meredith paused, blinking, then released his wrist. Against his better judgment, Orsino snatched it back, rubbing it and holding back an angry glare. Meredith had the grace to look slightly apologetic, even if she didn't word it, stepping back a bit, looking cowed. He straightened his shoulders and smoothed the front of robes, trying to regain his composure while Meredith got over her anger. He cursed himself for the flush on his cheeks- her breath on his face had made him awkwardly uncomfortable, especially now that she had backed up, and he still felt it.

"Let's get back to the Gallows," she said curtly, turning on her heel and walking away. Orsino bolted after her- she was almost ten feet away in a few strides with her angry embarrassed pace. He hated himself as he followed her back to the Gallows, guilt and confusion flooding his chest.

He couldn't get the feel of her breath off his cheek, and he couldn't take his eyes off the angry swaying of her hips.

* * *

><p>"Take her away. It's obvious she won't speak of her crimes. The guilty never confess unless they can be saved. Perhaps some time in the Gallows with Ser Alrik will get the truth out of her," Meredith said, waving her hand at the Knight Captain.<p>

The young woman- almost a girl, barely into physical womanhood- shrieked, falling to her knees.

"Please, Knight Commander! I didn' do it! I swear by the Maker and His Bride I didn' do it!" She wailed. Meredith whirled around to snarl at her, brandishing a bundle of blood soaked rags at her. The girl flinched away, and the Knight Commander's lips curved in a cruel smile.

"You flinch away from your deed, maleficar. Admit to your crimes!" She hissed, continuing to thrust the bundle at her. The girl burst into tears.

"No! Knight Commander, I didn' kill th' baby! I tried t'save Mother! She was bleedin' somethin' fierce! Th' blood wouldn't stop! Th' baby was already dead! I couldn' get 'im to breathe, no matter what I tried! I didn't kill the baby!" She wailed, falling forward and clutching at Meredith's ankle. Meredith hissed and kicked the girl in the shoulder, sending her flying back.

"Then what of the circles? The dagger? Look me in the eye and tell me that was a midwife's trick!" She said scathingly. The girl hunched over, sobbing, pressing her bloody fingers to her face, tears flowing between them in red rivulets.

"Th' dagger was to cut the cord, Knight Commander! The circle was to put a shield over her! I didn' want her to get sick after birthin' th' baby!"

Meredith reached down and yanked the girl up by the collar of her moth eaten tunic, staring into her wide bloodshot eyes, then set her on her feet. She held out her hand.

"A young girl like you, knowing how to use a shield without aid of the Circle? Without tutelage? I doubt that. Show me your arms."

The girl blinked up at her in fear. Meredith pushed her hand at her again, scowling.

"Show me. Your arms."

The girl made no move to roll up her sleeves, so Meredith grabbed her arm near the elbow and pushed up her sleeve. An angry bright red scar met her gaze, and Meredith narrowed her eyes, hissing, her lip curling in hateful disgust.

"Blood mage."

Meredith drew her sword and brought it down swiftly, separating the girl's head from her shoulders. A spray of warm red blood splashed her face, splattering over her cheeks and brow. With a small mutter of prayer to the Maker for strength, she sheathed her sword and strode away from the carnage, dropping the bundle on the ground. The Knight Captain winced as a baby's arm fell from the blood soaked sheets, and he called for the lower ranked templars to come clean the mess. His eyes followed the Knight Commander's retreat. Only a few weeks into her new position, and she was already spreading fear and respect for the Templars throughout Kirkwall. What would come next was anyone's guess, what with the young lioness leading with her fanged jaws.

* * *

><p>Orsino paced back and forth, waiting for Meredith's return, papers clutched in his hands- hands that were shaking in anger. His green eyes glinted, and his steps were agitated as he ran his free hand through his hair- there was more silver in it than brown now. He'd contemplated using magic to change the color back, but who was he kidding? He couldn't feign youth anymore than Elthina could. Might as well accept his age with dignity- he just wished his hair would hurry up and go completely silver. A glint of silverite and crimson caught his eye, and he turned to see Meredith strolling into the hallway. He blinked, eyes wide, as he saw she was covered in blood. He rushed over to her, fearing the worst. She lifted a golden eyebrow at him.<p>

"Yes, Orsino?" She asked. She hardly ever used his title after her promotion, unless speaking in front of Elthina or lower ranked templars. In private, he was simply Orsino- something he wasn't sure he appreciated or loathed. He stood at his full height- nothing impressive, as she still stood a few inches taller than him- and he brandished the papers at her.

"The apostate. Did you find her?" He asked. Meredith swatted at the papers, her face darkening.

"I found the maleficar, Orsino. I killed her."

Orsino's face went blank, and the papers nearly slid from his fingers.

"You... you what? You **killed** her? Why?" He asked mournfully.

Meredith snorted as she headed towards her office, Orsino following after her, dumbstruck. She pushed open her office door and bent over a crate, rummaging in it. Orsino watched, hating the way his eyes were drawn to her rump as she leaned over the wooden box, her rummaging making her hips sway. He looked away, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt as she stood up straight, clutching a cloth. She sauntered over to her chair and drew her sword before plopping into it, kicking her feet up on her desk. Her eyes never left his as she cleaned the blood off the blade, her strokes precise, each caress with the cloth almost loving, tender. Each stroke of her hand left a streak in the dried blood, and Orsino tore his eyes away from hers, fighting to keep his mixed emotions in check. She continued staring at him, not paying attention to her caring ministrations to her blade, the practice a muscle memory by now.

"You're angry with me, Orsino," she stated simply, mistaking his flushed face for rage. He forced a scowl to his lips and flung the papers onto her desk. She lifted a brow, not moving, save for the continuous strokes on her blade. He didn't remove his gaze from hers, noticing she still had blood splattered on her cheeks.

"I am," he replied curtly, motioning at the papers, knowing she wouldn't read them. "The girl was abused by her father. Those are reports filed to the guardsmen by her mother. The father was never at home, save for a few times a month, when he'd come home and beat his wife, then his daughter, for being a budding mage."

His eyes narrowed.

"If you had waited, to let me get these reports to you before executing her, you would have learned she was the victim of abuse!"

Meredith stopped stroking her sword for a split second, evaluating him. Her eyes were cool, placid, like the smooth surface of a lake before a storm- a storm that Orsino was suddenly acutely aware of brewing on the horizon.

"And what then, Orsino? Does abuse excuse a blood mage?" She asked quietly. Orsino held his ground.

"What if she WASN'T?"

Meredith was quiet looking at her sword for an instant, and Orsino saw her chest rise slightly under her armor as she took a breath to steady herself.

"I saw her arms. It was all I needed."

"So seeing a scar on a mage's arm is all you need to condemn them to death? What if her father did that on purpose?" He asked angrily. She looked back up at him, her eyes glinting.

"I will NOT take the risk of bringing an abomination into the Circle where it can infect all of you. I am protecting you all from that, Orsino!" She said heatedly, putting her sword aside and getting to her feet in one fluid movement.

"Are you, Meredith? Or are you just on some personal crusade? You take this so personally! Why does every single apostate have to die for whatever motives you have?" He challenged.

In a blur of plate and cloth, Orsino found himself being slammed against the wall, Meredith pressing a hand to his throat, her eyes boring into his as she pushed her face inches from his. Fury shone in her eyes, and her teeth were bared. With the blood on her cheeks, Orsino felt a twinge of fear. She'd tasted blood today, and as he could tell from the push of her own innate abilities surging under her fingers and against his neck, she would be glad to taste it again.

"My motives are to protect you mages from your burden. Your curse. Elthina calls it a gift, but look at where you are, Orsino. Look at what your 'gift' has given you, First Enchanter. Is it a gift? Would you thank the Maker for this 'gift' he gave you?" She growled, her voice low in her throat, dripping with venomous threat. Orsino didn't look away, but he relaxed the stubborn set of his jaw. It was all she needed; she released him and turned away.

"Get out."

He didn't need to be told a second time. He turned and all but fled her office, his heart racing with fear, adrenaline, and- Maker help him, was that a twinge of desire?

He was a bird craving a lioness' claws. What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p>Meredith pulled her hood off, shaking out her hair, and she slammed her door shut before setting to pacing. Her heart was pounding furiously. She'd enjoyed that all too much. She enjoyed things like that in general far too much lately. Slamming Orsino against the wall. Pushing him around. Reminding him who was in command. She loved it. She loved the look in his eyes- the hatred, the frustration, but even better, and even rarer, she loved the look of resignation, the look of defeat in those expressive eyes of his. That moment made that all too clear. She hadn't gotten him to submit completely, but she had forced him to back down.<p>

"Maker, I shouldn't enjoy that as much as I do," she murmured, running fingers through her hair, "but I do."

She wondered how sweet if would be if he finally broke utterly, gave in, submitted. He was the beta to her Alpha. The old silver wolf would eventually have to submit to her dominance. She stopped pacing at the thought. What feelings would rush through her if she finally got him to roll over and expose his throat? She already knew what sort of feelings she was having at just the thought of it- her chest and stomach felt tight, her pulse fluttering. She flushed in angry embarrassment. She wanted it. She didn't want **him**, no. She wanted to see him roll over. She wanted to hear him whimper her name as she smote him. She wanted to see him lick her boots. She wanted him to admit she OWNED him. His title of First Enchanter meant nothing. He was still nothing more than a mage. She was the Knight Commander. All the mages were hers- including him. He was **hers**.

She just had to remind him of the fact.

* * *

><p>Orsino paused by the door of Meredith's office, not expecting to see the candle lit at this hour. He risked peering through the open door and saw Meredith at her desk, elbows on the desktop, head resting in her hands. Her fingers were snarled in her hair, the gold tresses falling over her face It was with a start Orsino realized she was in her night shift, her toned arms bare, the skin almost glowing golden in the light, the smooth surface of her arms only interrupted by a scattering of silvery scars. The scars shattered the appearance of a gentle woman reading by candlelight, revealing the nature of the lioness crouched at the desk. The candle swathed her leonine face in warm light, and her eyes, the color of the sky during a clear winter day, were a stark contrast to the saffron tones.<p>

Her lips moved imperceptibly, the soft curves of her mouth forming silent syllables. She moved a hand from her lean cheek to trail a strong tapered finger down the page of her book. As her finger wove a trail down the parchment, Orsino felt an echo of the caress in his spine and he shuddered in a mixture of want, and horror at his own desire. He moved to go, not wanting to provoke her wrath by seeing her in a vulnerable state, or interrupting her quiet moment. She looked up, seeing the flash of movement, and she narrowed her eyes. He froze as she lifted her finger from the page and used it to beckon him in.

"Come here, First Enchanter. Shut the door behind you."

It was a command only Meredith Stannard could give, and Orsino found himself obeying as only a First Enchanter could to the Knight Commander. She motioned to the chair across from hers as he shut the door, and he took the unspoken invitation to sit. Despite her being in her night shift, he felt exposed in his own dressing gown, his staff back in his room.

"You're up late."

He had no idea how to respond to that statement. How did he tell her she was the reason he couldn't sleep? That despite his hatred for her, he couldn't stop thinking about the way she had slammed him against the wall?

"Restless," came his careful reply. She lifted a brow, her eyes holding him like a cat holds a bird. She was silent, then reached into a small cabinet near her desk, producing a bottle and two glasses.

"Have a drink, First Enchanter. We both could use the nightcap, it seems," she said smoothly, pouring a glass- a rich red wine. "Bottle of 7:42 Storm, Orsino. Nothing poisonous."

Orsino took the glass she offered him, and took a swig, trying to hide his enthusiasm- Storm was his favorite age for wine. Meredith poured her own and downed half the glass in one long swig. Orsino tried to ignore the way she tilted her head back, showing off the curve of her throat and the way it undulated with her swallowing, or the way the contours of her neck were awash in golden light, creating a trail of muscle that led his eyes to her clavicle and the strong sweep of her shoulders. He looked away and sipped his wine slowly, savoring the flavor and bouquet.

Meredith was observing him as she lowered her glass, wiping a small trickle of wine from her lower lip with deliberate slowness, appraising him over the rim of her glass, and Orsino stared at nothing, watching her through his peripheral vision. Watching her study him. The hard edge in her eyes that he'd first seen when she was a recruit was now akin to a glittering blade, emphasized by the graceful lines between her brows. Small lines laced under her eyes, but instead of aging her, it made her appear regal, strong. There was nothing weak about Meredith Stannard, even when stripped of her armor, sitting in dim candlelight in a simple night shift, hair loose over her shoulders- she looked more like a lioness to him now than she ever had before- he halfway expected her to stretch and start purring in delight at finding her prey sitting in her den.

"Orsino."

He blinked and looked up from his wine. She was staring at him intently, running a fingertip over the rim of her glass, a small scowl on her face.

"Yes, Knight Commander?"

"I am at a loss as to what to do with you. You have been questioning me, challenging me, trying to belittle me since I took this position. I do not appreciate your efforts at trying to overtake my position. I think you were coddled by the former Knight Commander, and I won't tolerate your rebellion any longer," she said, leaning forward, narrowing her eyes.

Orsino shifted uncomfortably in his chair, setting his glass down, suddenly nervous at the fact that she had asked him to shut the door. She got up and practically stalked around the side of the desk, her eyes never moving from his.

"Get up."

Orsino was frozen, unable to move, completely bewildered by what she might have planned. She glowered at him, and with a sharp motion of her hand, he was flung from the chair onto the floor, a small burst of holy smite stinging his shoulder, leaving him winded. She moved to stand over him, staring at him intensely. He moved to get to his feet, when she yanked him up by the collar and pushed him against the wall, her fingertips burning him with holy energy. He gritted his teeth, stifling a small groan of pain. She smiled cruelly at him.

"All the mages are the charge of the Knight Commander, Orsino. All of you belong to me. You are mine," she said in a low voice, moving her face close to his ear, drinking in his bewildered rage.

"We're not your pets, Meredith," he managed between clenched teeth. Meredith snarled at him and with her free hand, yanked his hair to pull his head back, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"This will go a lot better for you if you submit, Orsino. Let's start by teaching you respect for my position. What do you call me, Orsino?"

Orsino was quiet, his eyes flashing with rage and something else she couldn't quite pinpoint. She growled and yanked his hair again.

"What do you call me, Orsino?" She repeated, letting go of his collar to open the front of his dressing gown then trailing a glowing finger down his chest. He hissed as she left a welt against his skin.

"Kn-Knight Commander," he snarled, his eyes full of conflict. She purred at him and tightened her fingers in his hair.

"Good. That's a good start, Orsino. Now. Who has your life in her hands, mm?"

Orsino took in a gasping breath, trying to suppress his rage. Meredith gave him a few more moments before pressing a finger to his clavicle and trailing along it, watching him hiss in pain again. She smirked, waiting. Orsino made a strangled sound as she lifted her finger, and she drank in his anger like wine.

"Y-you do, Knight Commander," came his reply at last. She made a satisfied sound and before she could stop herself, she lowered her lips to his neck.

"Good mage. Let the Knight Commander kiss it and make it all better," she crooned, trailing burning kisses down his throat, her hand still tangled in his hair.

Orsino groaned. He was beyond infuriated, beyond angry, but Maker help him, this pain, this frustration, this rage...it felt so good. His stomach was taut with want, with NEED, and the pain of her touch, infused with her templar rage, was maddening. He clenched his fists. He wanted to yank her hair, to force her lips off his neck and return the favors she was showing him, but MAKER, the burn he was feeling felt so good, he didn't want it to stop.

Meredith grinned banally, and pulled at his robes, exposing him to the cold air of her office. She pushed him to floor, flat on his back, pulling his dressing gown off. His face was the picture of rage and conflict. She stood over him, her eyes taking in every inch of him. Normally, she never glanced twice at Orsino, but now, with panic, anger, and defiance written on his face, his limbs trembling from the outrage of the situation, she had never found anything more attractive. She wanted to make this mage hers, so he'd never contest her ruling again.

"What do I do with you, Orsino?" She crooned, straddling his hips and running a finger along his chest, down his quivering stomach, and down to his narrow hips. Orsino wriggled under her, making to move out from under her. She snarled again and slid her hand between his thighs, her hand closing around him firmly. His eyes went wide.

"Be still, First Enchanter. I would hate to lose my temper when I have you in my hands like this," she warned. Orsino went still, and she smiled indulgently as she felt him stir in her hand. Angry or not, he was still a male, and a woman's hand on his flesh would make him react.

"Good boy. Now stand up," she commanded, moving back. He stood up reluctantly, and she stood as well, her eyes narrowed mockingly.

"Undress me," she demanded, "and keep your hands to yourself, you old pervert."

Orsino hesitated, then with shaking hands, he took the hem of her night shift and pulled it up and over her head. Meredith smirked as his eyes took in the length of her naked body, the golden light of the candle bathing her form. She pushed him onto the floor and sat in the chair. Her heart raced. She didn't know what was making her want this, to do this, but now that she'd started it, she couldn't stop until she had him crying for release. She couldn't stop until he'd worshipped her like she deserved.

"Come here, First Enchanter," she said evenly. "On your knees."

Orsino made a strangled sound, most likely the result of biting back a scathing reply, but complied, moving to her side. Meredith took a deep breath, trying to be covert about it, then spread her legs, putting one thigh on his shoulder, the other on the arm of the chair. She grabbed his hair again and pulled him closer. Orsino's face was a delicious mixture of anger and panic as she pulled his face to her thigh. She narrowed her eyes, her lips parting slightly in anticipation, her heart racing in enjoyment of the torture she was putting this man through.

"Worship me, Orsino," she said simply, pushing on the back of his head. "Do mind your teeth, and no magic, or you'll regret it."

She was silent as he balked, and she made one sound of impatience. To her satisfaction, he didn't hesitate longer than that, and she hissed as he slid a hand to her hip, his mouth making a warm trail up her thigh. He was slow, taking time to press his lips to every inch of skin between her knee and his destination, taking time to flick his tongue against the toned flesh of her thigh. She blinked, wondering why she was doing this, starting to have second thoughts. Was this really the smart thing to do, to have the First Enchanter forced to this?

Her doubts were washed away as his mouth tentatively pressed to the small thatch of dark honey gold hair, then moved down, his mouth warm and moist against her tender skin. She hissed again, tossing her head and pressing it into the back of the chair at the unexpected pleasure, her hands tightening their grip in his hair to encourage him. His tongue flicked out cautiously between the folds of her sex, and she bit her lip to keep from making a sound of enjoyment. He felt her body shudder at his touch, and the strokes of his tongue grew bolder, sliding deeper between the folds, flicking the blade of his tongue over the sensitive nub of her clitoris.

Meredith nearly lost all composure, her control nearly evaporating as his tongue worked over the tender bundle of nerves, and she moved a hand to stroke his ear in encouragement. Orsino shuddered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as she rubbed the top of his ear. He closed his eyes momentarily, groaning against her mons, sending vibrations through her, and eliciting a cry from her, much to her frustration. She was losing control of the situation. Orsino knew this, and like a shark smelling blood in the water, he slipped his tongue inside her, pressing his mouth hard against her and lapping at her like a cat at cream. Meredith hated herself as she let out a harsh cry, and Orsino growled against her, his fingers digging into her hips.

"N-NO!" Meredith barked, yanking his head away from her, glaring at him as he blinked at her, his mouth hanging open in a silent protest. A quick glance downward saw he was all too keen on the predicament he was in, and out of spite, she flung a smite at him, sending him reeling back.

"I am in control here, Orsino," she spat. He looked up at her, getting back to his knees.

Defiance still glinted in his eyes, and he obediently rested his chin on her thigh, awaiting her next demand. She took a breath of relief, and started to feel more in control- until she felt his hand slide between her thighs, his long slender fingers stroking her sex before a single digit slid inside her. She looked down at him in disbelief, and his eyes glittered at her, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly. She lifted her hand to smite him again when he twitched the finger inside her, and she felt as though her spine might melt, a warm feeling flooding between her hips that left her head spinning. Reeling, she gathered her strength and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back onto the floor. He moved to get up, but she unfurled her body from the chair and stood over him, staring at him a few moments before straddling his hips again, pressing the warm juncture of her thighs against his cock. His eyes widened and he made a low sound in his throat. She leaned over him, her face mere inches from his.

"Did you want this, First Enchanter?" She asked coyly, her face deadpan. Orsino bucked his hips, attempting to make some sort of progress and she pressed glowing fingers to his chest.

"You can have it if you behave. Tell me you want to behave."

"I want to behave, Knight Commander," Orsino gasped as she pressed her wet sex against his throbbing shaft. Meredith made a sound of pleasure. She was starting to like that he was fighting her back a bit. As long as he was crying out her name in the end.

"Good. That's a good mage," she crooned, and angling her hips, she slowly lowered herself onto his shaft. She struggled not to allow herself to sigh in enjoyment- she was no virgin, but she wasn't a whore either, and in any case, it had been a while. Even an older man like Orsino felt good at this moment. Apparently, the enjoyment was mutual- Orsino made a guttural sound as she sank onto him, hilting him inside her. His hands splayed on her hips and pushed back to grab her rump. She would have protested, but the sound he made when he moved his hands there was interesting- the man had an ass preference.

"And here I was wondering if you wanted to go for my chest, Orsino," she said, her voice breathy as he bucked his hips, thrusting inside her.

"If you wanted, I could, Knight Commander," he retorted.

Soundlessly, she leaned her torso over him, resting her hands on his shoulders, putting her breasts in easy reach. Orsino removed his hands from her rear, grabbing at a breast and claiming it in his mouth, teeth and tongue working the nipple aggressively. Meredith stopped caring about everything in that instant, grabbing his shoulders and crying out as his teeth nipped at the tender nub, tongue caressing the bitten skin. He suckled at her hungrily, sighing through his nose, his hands moving to caress her ribs and back. Meredith forced herself to say something, to try to fool herself that this was all her doing, that she was in control.

"Y-Yes, First Enchanter. Just like that!" She insisted. Orsino made a sound against her breast that could have very well been a snort of laughter, but she ignored it, too enthralled by the feel of his hot wet mouth suckling on her.

She moved her hands to the floor on either side of his head, using them to support her weight as she began to move on him, picking up a rhythm she liked. Orsino tilted his hips, listening to her reactions until a certain angle had her mons grinding against his hips, and his shaft stroked in just the right way...

"Oh, Maker!" She groaned, seeing stars. Orsino simply grunted, moving his hands to her rump, kneading the muscle hungrily, his eyes slightly crossed. She felt panic rise in her chest. This was NOT how it was supposed to go. She was supposed to be the one in control, he was supposed to be the one crying out.

"What's my name, Orsino?" She hissed, and she gave his cock a good hard squeeze with her muscles as she sank down onto him, hard. He groaned, tossing his head back, and she reached back with a hand to stroke him tenderly before cupping him in her hand and giving a squeeze. He cried out.

"M-Meredith! Kn-Knight Commander!" He groaned, his hips bucking. Meredith watched as his stomach tightened, and she felt him draw up in her hand. He twitched inside her as her sensitive flesh ground against his pubic bone, and she felt herself shatter with her orgasm. She hissed between her teeth, the hiss spiralling into a wailing cry before she collapsed on top of him. She lay there a few scant moments, feeling his frantic heartbeat against her cheek before pulling herself up and getting to her feet. Orsino pulled himself shakily into a sitting position, looking at her apprehensively. She set back down in her chair and spread her legs again.

"Come clean up your mess," she demanded.

As Orsino silently obeyed, moving to lap at the mess they'd made, she shuddered happily. With every stroke of his tongue over her tender flesh, he admitted his defeat, her victory. He'd submitted. For now. She looked down, watching him clean their mixed bodily fluids from her sex, her eyes narrowed in pleasure. He was hers. He would always be hers. She may never care for him, she may never even let him look at her inappropriately again, but it didn't matter. He was hers.

It was good to be Knight Commander.


End file.
